Unexpected
by soccerstud03
Summary: There's not a lot of RM stories on here anymore so i thought that I would write one. In Ryans POV read to find out more.
1. Introduction

I never thought that this would happen…it was just an escape, an escape from my hell hole of a life where I didn't have to be someone that I'm not. On the website in the chatroom I could be myself and not have to worry about people thinking that I'm weak. If I was me everyday outside of that chatroom I would get my ass beat everyday…even from my own father. I just got sick of it, I wanted to try something new. The one thing I wouldn't do was open up to anyone not even someone who lived across the country and couldn't do anything about it. Until I met her…she changed my life. When I met her I knew that I shouldn't talk to her because something inside just told me that if I did I would be stuck. Now that I am it doesn't seem so bad. She's the only one that gets me, shes the one that sees the real me. Her life isnt perfect either…she has gone through many things. Some of the things I wish would happen to me so I could get away from here, but I know that that's not something she wanted when it happened to her. If we met in person it would have been love at first sight I know it. This is our story, the story of how we met and fell in love. I never thought I would have a story to tell but this one is a good one. You will laugh, cry, and whatever else you do in chick flicks. Let me bring you into our lives and how two teenagers shouldn't have to live through these things. I hope your ready for our story, I promise it's worth reading…


	2. Meet Ryan

**Sorry this is really short. I wrote in on my iphone in study hall, so i'm sorry if its not good. I've been really busy lately my girlfriend is in the hospital with cancer so this story goes out to her. She inspired it and hopefully she will get better soon. Well I hope you guys all enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**

I just got home from football practice, when I walked in my mom was passed out on the floor, and my dad was nowhere to be found. My moms a drunk, she drinks from the time she wakes up until she passes out at night. My dad...well he's a little crazy. He likes to beat me, my brother Trey, and my mom. I try to stay out of his way as much as possible. No one knows that my dad does that, and I doubt anyone would care if they did. My brother Trey gets into a lot of trouble...he will do whatever he wants when he wants. He doesn't care what anyone else says about it.

Well enough about my family I'll tell you a little about me. My names Ryan and I'm 16 years old. I live in Chino, California. It's not a place anyone would want to live. I'm the star quarterback for our football team. I have a girlfriend named Theresa we kind of just go off and on even though I cheat on her...a lot. I'm kind of a player I don't want to settle down and just be with one girl. Why would I want to waste my life doing that? It's boring being with tons of girls is a lot better than just one girl.

When I went to bed that night I could hear Trey and my dad fighting. I just want to get away from here away from the fighting. I'm scared for Trey I don't want anything bad to happen to him...maybe I should just get on the computer and just try to drown them out...ya that's what I'll do.

I got on the computer and onto this website. It's pretty cool you make a profile and it's supposed to find people that live close to you but it really doesn't cause most people won't put where they live. You put down your interests and stuff about you. You go and just find people to talk to. I usually go talk to all the hot girls. A lot of girls just want to talk dirty, and I guess that's alright since I am just a teenage guy. Some of the people on here are pretty cool though. A lot of people on here just look for people to open up to but I never open up to anyone. I like to keep my feelings hidden where no one can see them. It's better that way when you don't let people in there's no way they can hurt you. No one can let you down. I've been let down too many times...expecially by my own parents...

Later that night I decide to go to bed. I have practice tomorrow and it's getting late. I can't hear the fighting anymore and I couldn't for a while. Hopefully all the fighting is over with for the night. I layed in bed that night thinking about my life and how much I wish something would change. Sometimes I just want to give up and just let whatever happen to me, but a little voice in my head tells me that it's gonna get better. I don't know when and I don't know how but hopefully it will. Maybe something will change and I'll actually be able to be happy...I don't know maybe...

I went to bed that night not knowing that my life was about to change really quick the next day. I was gonna meet someone that was going to make me see life in a whole new way. If only I knew then...


	3. I need someone

**This is just something a little different from the rest of the story. It's not in Ryans POV but you'll find out who's POV it is later on in the story. I just had to throw this in there and the next chapter is almost finished and I promise it is longer than the rest. I know its short and im sorry. I just have a lot going on right now. Thanks for reading and hopefully you guys like it.**

I've changed so much since that night, I'm not the girl that's not afraid of anything anymore. It's like I'm always scared and I don't know why. He hit me...and kicked me out of his car. He made me walk home in the worst part of town. Since that night a few weeks ago I swore that I would never tell anyone. I don't want him to hurt me. Why does he want sex so bad? What can't he just leave me alone and wait until I'm ready instead of trying to push me into it. I want my first time to be with someone that I love, someone that I know isn't just with me for sex. I've never dated a decent guy that isn't after me for sex. I've been cheated on because of it and I hate it. I've been hurt so many times. My lifes just falling apart...ever since I lost my parents and had to move in with my aunt and uncle my lifes been hell. I would do anything to go back to when my parents were alive. To be happy and have perfect life. I love my aunt and uncle like parents but it's not the same. I need a change...all my friends refer to me as the little slut that can't get any. I wish this had never happened. I wish that I didn't have to be afraid of my own boyfriend. He used to be so sweet but lately he's changed. I need someone to love me for who I am not because of my body. I need someone to talk to and that understands. Someone I know that I can trust, but that's probably never going to happen. I hate this I'm sick of pretending like everythings fine and I'm happy. I want to be happy, I want my prince charming to come save me...but the worst part is...I don't have one...


	4. Weird feeling

**I'm glad to say that my girlfriends cancer is gone :) hopefully for good. But today we got in a huge fight and broke up so now I'm in a depressed mood. Again this story goes out to her. The next chapter is already done, but I want to hear your guys thoughts before I post it. I hope you guys like it thanks for reading.**

I woke up this morning and it was the same old thing. Just like every day I get up, get ready for football go to football, come home and eat, then go back to football, and somewhere in-between Theresa will want me to come over. I hate two a days it makes me so tired. I showered then made me some breakfast. My mom was still passed out on the floor and my dad was still sleeping thank god. I don't want to deal with him.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen today...I don't know what. It could be good or bad I don't know. All I know is that I hope it's good. I don't want another problem to deal with. I guess I'll just try to ignore it and go off to football.

At football I couldn't do anything right. It just felt like I shouldn't be there I should just go home. I don't know why, I hate my house I try to avoid going there as much as possible.

After the first practice The feeling still won't go away. I don't know maybe I should just go home and eat instead of going to Theresa's house, so I can just clear my head.

*Ryan's house*

When I walked in my house my mom is already drinking, and my dad is yelling at her. I walk to my room hoping that my dad won't see me. I'm only a few steps away from my room and he yells my name.

Dan: Ryan!

Ryan: What?

Dan: What the hell are you doing home? Huh?

Ryan: Practice is over so I decided to come home...

Dan: Why so I can see how big of a fuck up you are?

Ryan: ...

Dan: God damn it answer me when I talk to you boy!

He charged at me and started hitting me. I knew if I fought back that the beating would only be worse. So I just laid there and let him beat the shit out of me.

After what seemed like forever Dan finally got sick of beating the crap out of me and walked out. I hate how my mom just sits there and let's him do this to us. My whole body hurts; I just want to die right now. I'm sick of this pain, there's nothing I have that's good enough to live for so why should I want to be alive.

I limp to my room and go lay on my bed. Even though there's a lot of emotions going through me right now and everything on my body hurts. That feeling is still there. My computer is just jumping out at me and I have this huge urge to go on it but why?

Maybe it's because I want to get away from here. So maybe the feeling is get on the computer and get far, far away from here, ya that's it.

I get on the website that I'm so familiar with now. I have a bunch of messages from girls that think I'm hot. I just ignore all the ugly girls and just focus on the hot ones.

This one girl just stands out at me. She's so beautiful. I swear she has to be one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. I can't believe that a girl like that would ever want to message me. She's way too good for me.

I go and look at her profile hoping it would say single...but no...in a relationship. Ugh why me? Why does this gorgeous girl message me if she's already in a relationship? I read the little about her that she has and look at all if her pics. Damn if I could get a girl like that...her name is Marissa and it suites her perfectly. I go and look at the message.

Marissa: hey :)

What should I say...ugh just say hey back Ryan come on you can do this.

Ryan: hey

It says she's online so hopefully she will message me back. Please please please message me back. I'll do anything I just want to get to know you.

Marissa: so what's up?

YES! I can't believe she messaged me back. Why would a girl like that ever want to talk to a guy like me? She's amazing and so beautiful.

Ryan get yourself together she's only 14. Two years younger than you. Stick to people your own age girls that you could actually have fun with. Not a little innocent 14 year old girl.

But I can't deny this feeling I have. It's like I can't ignore her. I want to get to know this girl more than anything. I have a feeling that she's the one. If I saw her in person I would be too dumbstruck to go up to her. I would be too amazed by her beauty to get the courage to talk to her.

Say something back...but what do I say?

Ryan: Just got home from football you?

That one always hooks the girls.

Marissa: just got home from my softball game.

Sporty girl...nice but hopefully she's still girly...

Ryan: nice what position do you play?

Marissa: pitcher and 3rd base

Ryan: how did you do?

Marissa: good I pitched a no hitter.

Ryan: wow that's amazing.

Marissa: thanks

Ryan: you're welcome

Wow this girl is really amazing...

Marissa: so where are you from?

Ryan: California you?

Marissa: really me too where at?

Wow she could live really close...should I tell her that I live in Chino? If she's heard of it I don't want her to scare her away...

Ryan: Chino you?

I don't know why but I just can't lie to her. Like I can trust her...I don't know maybe I'm crazy.

Marissa: never heard of it...but I live in Newport.

Newport? That's only an hour away...my aunt and uncle live there.

Ryan: cool I have an aunt and uncle that live there.

Marissa: really? What's there name? I might know them.

Should I tell her? I heard a knock on my window and I looked out and it was Theresa. I walked over and opened it.

Ryan: What?

Theresa: I miss you baby.

Ryan: I can't hang out I'm sick...

I hope she buys it...

Theresa: Babe there's a party you should come. Everyone wants you to be there.

I want to just stay in and talk to Marissa but if I didn't go my friends would never let me hear the end of it.

Ryan: Ok I'll come just give me a few minutes.

I don't want to say bye to Marissa though...she's perfect...

Ryan: I have to go my friends are here wanting to me to hang out.

Marissa: that sucks...I'll miss you...

That just put the biggest smile on my face. Ok what do I say...she's only 14 so I don't want to say anything bad...

Ryan: I'll miss you too, bye cutie. ;)

Marissa: bye sexy;)

Wow maybe she likes me...nah I'm being crazy she's way too good for me.

I was bored at the party I just wanted to go home, I felt like I didn't belong there. The first time I left a party without drinking and without a girl. It's weird...but a good weird.

I have thus weird feeling in my stomach and a little to get away from her. It'll only lead to heartbreak. For the first time I don't want to.

I want to be with her. I want to make her mine...if it's the last thing I do. That's probably crazy talk because she has a boyfriend but it's worth a shot. If she hurts me then I get hurt I'll move on. I just can't run away from her...my heart hurts just thinking about that.

For the first time in a long time I went to bed with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait until I talked to Marissa again...

_If I knew then the things I was going to go through just to be with her. I would of ran and got so far away from her. I wouldn't want to have my heart broken so much. Even though I think it's all worth it._

_To know what love is and know what it feels like...but I wouldn't of thought that when I first met her, even though I was already hooked._

_If you're looking for a happy story all the way through then just leave now cause it's going to be a lot of ups and downs. That's just the way life is...well our lives anyways. There's lot of heartbreak...but in the end it'll all be worth it. Just knowing her and what she's like is worth it. Be ready for a rollercoaster ride. If you think wow you go through a lot just with my parents. Then you're not prepared for everything that's going to happen that's worse than this. The story is only beginning and so is the drama that comes with it._


	5. The hardest thing

**After this chapter I'm probably just going to stop writing. No ones reviewing so I'm going to assume that no ones reading. If I start getting reviews I'll keep writing but if i dont then this story is over. If anyones reading this then hopefully you guys like it.**

The next few days just kind of flew by. I got Marissa's number so we text whenever we have time. I know a lot about her and she knows a lot about me. I'm not afraid to tell her anything...

There's only one problem...she has a boyfriend and Theresa is kind of considered my girlfriend...she knows about Theresa though. Her and her boyfriend break up and get back together a lot. It's kind of annoying to watch. When they break up I want to make a move but I know that she loves him so I don't. I just want her to be happy...that's all that matters.

Every time I try to go and break up with Theresa she cries and threatens to kill herself. I don't want her to kill herself so I just stay with her. If she killed herself because of me...I would never forgive myself. She doesn't deserve that.

I walk outside and see that the garage door is open. I go to close it but when I do I see Trey on the ground. I run over to him and see if he's ok. I check his pulse and there it's only faint...he's dying.

I get out my phone and dial 911 and tell them the situation. I can't stop shaking. I can't lose Trey he's all that I have. If he's gone no one can save me from my dad. I would have no one.

The ambulance gets here and they take him to the hospital. I ride in the ambulance with him. I don't know what to do. I don't even bother trying to tell our parents because they won't care. They might even be happy if he's gone.

A couple hours later I'm sitting in the waiting room, hoping that Trey's ok. I see the doctor come in and I stand up to talk to him hoping he has good news.

Doctor: It looks like he's going to be ok.

Ryan: What happened?

Doctor: He overdosed on painkillers...he tried to kill himself. He needs rest but it looks like he'll be just fine.

The doctor walks out of the room leaving me by myself. I can't believe that he tried to kill himself...why would he do that? My phone vibrates and I look and I see I have a bunch of texts from Marissa and a few from Theresa. I ignore all of Theresa's and go straight to Marissa.

Marissa: hey Ryan

Marissa: Ryan are you ok?

Marissa: what's wrong why won't you answer me? :(

There were a few more but they were all basically the same. It makes me smile to know that she cares about me. I should text her back to let her know that I'm ok.

Ryan: hey Marissa I'm ok but I'm at the hospital I'll ttyl bye.

I put my phone back in my pocket just for it to vibrate again. I pull it back out and see that it's a message from Marissa.

Marissa: what? Why? Are you ok?

Ugh sometimes I wish that she didn't care so much.

Ryan: ya I'm fine it's just family stuff...

Hopefully that's a good enough answer...

Marissa: what happened?

Ryan: don't worry about it...i can't talk about it...

Marissa: why? I thought we could tell each other everything...

Why did she say that? She knows how to get me to do whatever she wants all the time.

Ryan: we can

Marissa: then what happened?

Maybe I should open up to her more...I know that I can trust her...but do I want to?

Ryan: my brother...he tried to commit suicide...

Marissa: omg! Are you serious? I'm so sorry.

Maybe I shouldn't of told her...I don't want her to feel bad for me.

Ryan: ya

Marissa: are you ok?

I want to tell her yes and just end the conversation but I just can't.

Ryan: not really...

Marissa: want to talk about it?

Ryan: no

Marissa: well if you do I'm here for you.

That made me smile; I finally had someone that I know I can finally trust, someone who I can turn to. I never had that with anyone before.

Ryan: thanks...I'm going to go see him so I'll ttyl.

Marissa: ok I'll miss you bye.

Ryan: miss you too bye cutie. ;)

Me calling her cutie has kind of become our thing. I don't know why cause I've never called anyone cute before but I call her it all the time.

I get up and walk towards Treys room. Preparing to see my brother at his worst. He's always been the strong one out of all of us. He's the one that cares about me and protect me. He'll take a beating so I don't have to.

I walk in the room and he's awake.

Ryan: Hey man how are you feeling?

Trey: I'm fine Ryan go home.

Ryan: What? Why?

Trey: Get home before you get in trouble for being out late.

I know he's right and I'll probably get in trouble when I get home. I'm not looking forward to going home tonight...

*the next night*

Theresa saw the texts from Marissa earlier today. She doesn't want me to talk to her anymore cause we flirt too much. She said if I kept on talking to her she would never talk to me again. So I don't know what to do. I love talking to Marissa but Theresa is actually here. She's not far away and someone I go to for an escape from my life. She is actually part of my life. I don't know what to do.

I can't just stop talking to Marissa she's a big part of my life now. I think...I think that I'm in love with her...but she has a boyfriend and I'm just going to end up getting hurt. Plus her boyfriend doesn't want her talking to me anyways. So why should we keep talking. Ok...I think I know what I'm going to do. I pick Theresa...Theresa is never going to hurt me.

Now how do I tell Marissa? I grab my phone and prepare myself to type the hardest message I will ever have to write. Hopefully it's the right decision...

Ryan: hey Marissa...my girlfriend Theresa saw the messages of us flirting and we can't talk anymore...

It hurt to type that but if I didn't I'll get hurt more later on...I feel my phone vibrate and I grab it to read the message.

This has to be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do...hurt the girl I love...


	6. You're breaking my heart

**Tell me what you think. Should i put something in Marissa's POV or something? I want to hear from you guys what you want and maybe i'll put it into the story. I want to be a producer when i'm older, so please please please review even if it's not good. I'm just looking for ways to improve. No ones on the OC boards anymore so maybe the OC wasnt the best place to write this but it just fit so well with them. Maybe I'll write this story for another show. I'll let you guys know. Thanks for reading!**

Marissa: ok...then I'll leave you alone and we won't talk anymore: bye Ryan...

Ryan: bye Marissa...

_Sometimes I wish that that was the way it of gone. I wouldn't of had to deal with everything that came along with knowing her and being in her life. I wouldn't know what a broken heart could hurt more than her leaving. That it can break you into a billion pieces and make you want to die. I would have just thought ok that wasn't so bad and moved on._

_But that's not the way it went. This is what made me see that she's the one for me. The moment that I realized that she's the one for me, there's no one else out there for me in the world._

Marissa: Ryan...I can't stop talking to you so please don't do this...I won't flirt anymore we'll just be friends...I'll do anything just please.

It breaks my heart to know that I'm hurting her like this. I never wanted to hurt her. She means way too much to me ugh I hate this.

Ryan: I can't just be friends with you...so bye have a nice life.

Marissa: please no don't go...please Ryan... :'(

Ugh she's crying...I hate it when a girl cries expecially Marissa. I don't think she's cried since I've met her though.

Ryan: don't cry...

Marissa: I am you're hurting me. You're my best friend and you're just going to leave me. :'(

Ryan: I'm sorry ok? I can't stay though.

Marissa: so you just pick her over me? I would never make you choose but you still pick her.

This is killing me...

Ryan: she's actually here; she's actually been in my life for a long time. I can't just forget that and get rid of her.

Marissa: so just because I don't live near you, we can't be friends. That's unfair and you know it Ryan.

Ryan: I love her...that's why I pick her...

Ugh why did I lie I love Marissa not Theresa. I'm so stupid.

Marissa: you love her? You're breaking my heart Ryan.

Why do I have to hurt Marissa out of all the people in the world? Why Marissa?

Ryan: just forget about me...

I don't want her to forget about me...I want me to be on her mind all the time just like she's always on mine.

Marissa: I can't forget you Ryan...your too amazing and perfect to forget. Please don't do this you don't want this and neither do I.

Please I'll do anything.

Why does she know me so well? We've only known each other for a week.

Ryan: ok...I'll stay

Marissa: thank you so much. :)

Ryan: no more crying ok?

Marissa: as long as you stay I won't.

I texted Theresa and let her know that I couldn't just stop talking to Marissa. She means way too much to me to just let her go. She was really mad and upset and probably hurt but I rather hurt Theresa than Marissa. Choosing Marissa hopefully was the right decision and I won't regret it later. Now that I'm single maybe Marissa will break up with her boyfriend and maybe just maybe she'll want me.

Every time I think about Marissa a smile goes on my face, even if I don't want to or nothing else can make me smile. She's just amazing and perfect in every single way. She has the most beautiful smile in the world, and her eyes...I would stare in them all day if I could. If

I were to ever see her in person I wouldn't be able to look away from her. I would memorize every move she makes and how she made them.

She's the one girl that makes me feel like my life will be ok. The one person that I want to live for, the one person that I can always count on to be there, she's the one person that made me fall in love and showed me what love is. Even if she doesn't and won't ever love me back. She made me feel what it was and that's enough.

I don't know maybe one day Marissa will realize how worthless I am and leave me just like everyone else. But until that day I'm going to enjoy and make the best out of the time that I do have with her. I will never ever make that girl cry ever again I'm not going to be the one hurting her I'm going to be the one to take the pain away.

_If Marissa just let me go that night it would have been a huge mistake. Me ever wanting to walk away from her would be a mistake. If I walked away that night I wouldn't be here right now telling this story. I would be dead just like my friends. Partying all the time would of caught up with me and I would of been killed. She changed me and believe it or not she saved my life. You might call me crazy because she's only 14 but she did. If she never came into my life I would be dead, and if I didn't come into her life...so would she. She wouldn't of fought so hard to stay alive and to keep fighting even when she wanted to give up. I was her reason not to give up. I don't know why but I just was._

_I guess that's what love is, saving the other person when they need someone to save them. It's being there for someone when they feel like they have no one. Love can be crazy at times and you never know what's going to happen. It can surprise you. Sometimes it might bring out the worst in you and sometimes it'll bring out the best._

_All I know is you have to fight through everything when you're in love cause if you don't then you won't ever be with someone forever. You'll let your soul mate go, and that's what Marissa Cooper is...she's my soul mate..._


	7. Will I ever be good enough?

**Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up, but I've been thinking about starting another story. The storyline would be Ryan is sick and he only has a year left to live and what he decides to do with the year he has left. Tell me what you think. Please please please review or I'll just stop posting.**

Marissa and her boyfriend Luke keep going off and on. It's getting really annoying. Whenever they break up I want to make a move and ask her out but I'm scared that she doesn't like me back. I haven't talked to Theresa since she made me choose I don't understand why she would do that. If she really loves me like she says she does then she wouldn't make me choose between her and one of my friends. I would never make Marissa do that and I hope that Luke never makes her do that either. It seems like Marissa really loves Luke. She's always talking about him and how amazing he is. He seems like he's the perfect boyfriend to her. Hopefully he treats her the way she deserves to be treated. She deserves the world nothing less. I just want Marissa to be happy even if it breaks my heart...he treats her right and that's all that matters.

_I wish I knew then how Luke really was so I could have got Marissa away from him sooner. Maybe it wouldn't have got as bad as it did if I got her away from him as soon as I could. I thought Luke was a good guy that made Marissa happy and that loved her more than I did...but man was I wrong..._

Ever since Theresa and I broke up for good though Marissa hasn't ran back to Luke. Ever since then Marissa and I have just been getting closer and closer. Every day I fall in love with her more. We talk almost every day until we go to bed. I've never talked to someone so much. I usually hate talking but with her I never run out of things to say. Today was different from every other day though. I want to ask Marissa out but I don't know if I want a long distance relationship and I don't know if she wants that either. Whenever I say how big of a screw up I am and I don't get why anyone would like me she argues it. She's says how amazing I am and how anyone would be lucky to be with me. I don't get it...why would she think that?

Marissa and her best friend Summer are hanging out. I wish I could hang out with Marissa instead of just talking to her.

Marissa: Summer thinks you're hot haha

Ryan: no I'm not

Marissa: stop arguing Ryan you are

Ryan: you're crazy

Marissa: ugh hang on summer wants to mess with my phone.

Ryan: ok ttyl

Ugh why do I have to miss her as soon as she leaves? I never miss anyone but I have to miss her. Why?

Summer: hey

Why is summer talking to me?

Ryan: hi...

Summer: so do you like Marissa?

Should I tell her?

Ryan: uh...ya...

Summer: well she really likes you she was like he's so perfect

Even though that's not true it makes me smile. I probably look like an idiot smiling at my phone. Great...

Ryan: I'm not perfect not even close

Summer: well she thinks you are. Are you going to ask her out?

Ryan: I don't know if I want a long distance relationship and I don't know if she wants that.

Summer: she does she's just waiting for you to ask.

What? Why would she want to go out with me? She's perfect and I'm...well not.

Ryan: ok...

Summer: well if you do don't hurt her she's been hurt way to much.

Why would anyone ever hurt Marissa? She's amazing and so perfect...

Ryan: She would have to hurt me...

Summer: aw that's sweet bye Ryan

Ugh I don't want to be sweet. Why does Marissa have to do these things to me all the time? I swear she makes me crazy...but it's a good crazy and I don't ever want my life to go back to the way it was.

Ryan: bye

Should I ask her out? Do I really want a long distance relationship? Marissa's amazing and I would love to be with her but what if I never see her? What if she realizes that she can do so much better and cheats on me? I don't know what to do...do I make us more than friends or should I keep us as just friends? What to do...

Marissa: hey Ryan :)

I sat there and stared at the text message trying to decide what's the best thing to do.

Maybe I'm crazy for thinking Marissa would ever want to talk to me let alone be with me. I should probably just leave now just to spare myself the pain later on. Maybe I'm being crazy and she's going to end up moving on from me. Either way we're more than friends and i might get my heart broken. So maybe I'll just get out of it.

I know what I'm going to do and it may be either the best thing or the worst that's ever happened to me. This is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do...


End file.
